


Name

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Name

It is Clint,  
Who gives Natalia her new name.  
Natasha a Russian diminutive of,  
The original name.  
Clint is the one to,  
Name the stray assassin he,  
Bought home with him.  
So Natasha uses her new name.  
And shades her old name.  
Along with her old life.  
New Name, New Beginning.


End file.
